


The discovery of a lifetime

by Artdirector123



Series: Big Brother William AU [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother William AU, F/M, sheska's alien witch hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdirector123/pseuds/Artdirector123
Summary: Part of my Big Brother William AU where in the 2003 Anime, Hohenheim didn't leave Envy to Dante.Sheska is on the search for the true identity of Juliet Douglas, when she finds out something very interesting about someone she knows...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't fully decided if I want to kill of hughes in this verse, but if I do, here's what happens with sheska later on.

Sheska hid around the corner as waited for Colonel Focker to leave his office and lock up for the evening. Once he had, she glanced both ways to make sure no one could see her. She then pulled out the janitor’s keys which she had snagged and unlocking the door. The light filtered into the darkened room and she held her breath. Here heart fluttered in anxiety. There they were: the restricted government files. Sheska swallowed. This was it. Do or die time. If she was caught here, she could be tried for treason and face a firing squad. Her hands shook in fear at the thought. Still she had to do this. She had to figure out the secret of Juliet Douglas and what was going on in this country. The whole nation could be at stake if she didn’t figure out what was really going on and get this info out there.   
“Just get in, read the file, and get out, Sheska,” she told herself, “You can do this.” She steeled her nerves before entering the room and taking out a bobby pin to pick the lock. Once she had, she carefully opened the cold, metallic filing cabinet and began thumbing through the files. She searched several different doors for Douglas and finally found it. “Yes!” she whispered to herself, pumping a fist in the air before reading through the file swiftly. She absorbed every single word, covering her mouth to keep herself from gasping at what she found. There was a sense of dread welling up inside her. This new information was groundbreaking and terrifying at the same time. She hadn’t known the government had been instigating the violence with organized attacks. Though there was one thing that made her brow furrow. There was a name that had been blacked out several times. From what she could make out, this person seemed to be some kind of advisor to the Furher outside the government. However, there was no descriptions of this person or pictures (probably for a reason)or any more information on them besides a few mentions. Still, this was incredible. She hoped she could see William again soon to tell him what she had found. He and his brothers needed to know this. Maybe they could help her figure this out! She hated to put them in danger but...Well, she couldn’t do this alone and Mustang wasn’t being any kind of help!  
She moved to put away the file as she finished but stopped when something caught her eye. She slowly turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the name “Hohenheim” on a file. She felt her heart grow cold. That was William’s last name. What could that mean? Was he involved in this too?! She bit her lip and immediately reached for it and began tearing through it. She had to know. She just had to make sure he wasn’t part of this whole conspiracy. What she had found rocked her to her core. The file was mostly about a different man named Hohenheim, An older gentlemen that happened to be an alchemist. There were several news clippings about him and a record tracking his suspected movements...but that wasn't the shocking thing. The shocking thing was the dates! These accounts of the man and news articles stretched back over a century! How could that man still be alive in this day and age, let alone look like how he did in the pictures?! But what had really made her heart skip a beat was a newspaper clipping from almost 25 years ago. There was a photograph of a parade in east city, where two men were circled in it. One of them was the Hohenheim man. The other was William. Her mind was completely blown by this. She could barely comprehend what she was seeing. Surely this must be some kind of mistake...but that boy...he looked EXACTLY like him, right down to the way his hair parts. It was if he had gone back in time to that exact moment.   
She put away the files and ran out of the room, locking the doors behind her. This had to be some kind of mistake. Maybe he was just his father or a relative or something. That was plausible, right? And she knew exactly how she could prove her theory. She walked down the hall as fast as she could until she made it to another room of filing cabinets. This one she was allowed into. Its main purpose was to keep records of visas, citizenship papers, and birth certificates. All she had to do was find William’s. Although they really only started keeping copies of those in central in the last fifty years, she didn’t need to reach back that far to prove herself right.   
While William had never given her his actual age, she could make an estimate and figure out from there. She’d start at 17 years back and go to 25 looking for the name. Simple enough. She probably would only need a few hours to do so. With that decision she sat down with a stack of files and began her search….but the more she searched, the more unnerved she became by her findings, or lack thereof. There wasn’t a single mention of a Hohenheim born in that time anywhere in the records! “Ok…” she thought to herself, “Maybe he’s older than I thought...That's ok. We’ll just have a talk about that later. I was probably just off by a year.” With that, she began checking the files from 26 years back...and when that didn’t work, she tried 27. Still nothing. 28? 29? 30?! 45?! She ended up spending the whole night check the whole filing system from the present to fifty years back six times and STILL there was not one mention of a Hohenheim anywhere! She had found Edward and Alphonse’s, so she knew there was info on where they lived. And she knew there would at least be some mention of citizenship here if he was one. If he never had a birth certificate, they would have picked up into on him in the year’s following census, but no. It was as if he didn’t exist!  
Sheska found herself staring up at the ceiling of the filing room, feeling like her world was falling apart. She didn’t want to believe it, but it made too much sense! The way he was abnormally strong. How secretive he was. The way he seemed to be able to walk away from injuries without much more than a scratch. Also, how he claimed that he couldn’t do alchemy despite being a genius at it! It could only mean one thing.  
Sheska felt like crying as her heart broke. How could she have been so blind?! She felt so used and lied to...This entire time...she had been dating...an alien!


End file.
